


Sparks

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of alcohol/intoxication, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: The campfire wasn't the only fire that was lit on Hajime and Daichi's camping trip. A few other things flared to life, as well, after years of waiting for that first spark.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1.

Hajime threw a weary arm over his eyes, blocking out the sky above that was swimming in a sea of cheap beer and too much junk food next to a campfire. “Why the hell did you let me drink this much?”

“Because we're idiots,” Daichi grumbled from the other side of the fire. “We’re gonna suffer tomorrow.”

Hajime buried his face in his sleeping bag and groaned. “I'm suffering right now.”

Daichi mimicked Hajime's pose and murmured, “Well, you bought it.”

“Yeah? Well --” Unable to defeat that logic in this present state, he finished with a lame, “Shut up.” 

While Hajime wasn’t sure about Daichi’s motivation to plow through half a case of beer other than ‘it was there’, Hajime knew what had possessed him. He and Daichi spent a lot of time together, but here and there, it was hard to look over at the best friend he never knew he needed (inherited from Oikawa’s ex, no less) and not feel it.

And by ‘it’, he meant that gnawing crush he had been dragging around for god knows how long. Daichi didn’t know, couldn’t know, because Hajime would rather chew his own arm off than ruin the friendship they had cultivated over the past five years. Daichi meant a lot to him, even if he could never mean  _ that _ .

Screwing his eyes closed to will away the wavering horizon and his wayward thoughts, Hajime murmured, “‘Night, Daichi.” He was met with the soft buzz of snoring, and he drifted off with a smile.

The light of dawn blared through Hajime’s eyelids and dragged him out of a sound sleep. Groaning aloud, he turned over and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up, pulling the string tight around his face. “I think I’m dead. This is hell.”

“No, you’re not.” Daichi shuffled around and whimpered. “I lied. My head hurts. We’re dead.”

They dodged consciousness for a couple more hours until the sunshine no longer set their brains on fire. Midday was full of fishing, cleaning their catches, bandaging nicks because neither of them knew how to scale a fish, and eating every last bite. 

The rest of the day was filled with splashing around in the lake near their campsite, the crystal blue water cold and refreshing against the rising heat of summer. Both of them were a little too red by the time they dragged themselves from the lake for more food. 

Sprawled out on a blanket along the rocky shore of the lake, Hajime idly chewed on his food absently and stared across the water. Daichi sat next to him, completely unfazed by their proximity, but Hajime could concentrate on little else. With a sigh, he put down his plate and buried his face in his hands.

He heard Daichi do the same and noticed him straighten out of the corner of his eye. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Just thinking about something I don’t wanna be thinking about,” Hajime offered vaguely. He guzzled his bottle of water and resumed his pathetic sulking. He hated ruining Daichi’s good cheer, but he couldn’t ward off his feelings no matter how much he wanted to. 

Hajime certainly didn’t expect Daichi to push to his feet and mutter, “Going for a walk.” As he left the beach, Hajime noticed Daichi’s shoulders drooping, his head hanging low. Hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts, Daichi looked sad as fuck for a guy who had been laughing only minutes ago.

Not sure how but certain it was somehow his fault, Hajime raced after Daichi and wouldn’t stop until they got it figured out. When they were abreast, Daichi made no motion to escape, but he didn’t look away from the ground in front of him, either.

“Dude, you look like someone stepped on your grave.” Hajime lolled his head back and took in the night sky, stars beginning to litter the rapidly dimming expanse above them. The light pollution in Sendai always drowned out everything but the moon, and getting to see the stars for a change was something he wanted to share with Daichi. 

But those stars shone on merrily while the two of them waded in misery for reasons Hajime could only half understand. It was almost a relief when Daichi stopped, hands balled into fists and jaw set in a stern line. At least anger was something Hajime could work with.

“How long are we going to do this?” Daichi snapped. “I’m tired.”

Hajime’s brow furrowed and he frowned. “If you want to go back to camp, just say so. You’re the one who took off for a walk.”

“That’s not what I mean!” Daichi turned away, his fingers laced at the nape of his neck until they dropped weakly at his sides. “It’s been five years, Hajime. How much longer are we going to wait this out?”

“Wait . . . what?” Hajime something churned unpleasantly in his belly at Daichi’s disgust. He knew what would make him this upset, but Daichi never got really mad about anything. Until this moment, that was. “What the hell is going on with you? What the fuck, man?”

Daichi harrumphed, shaking his head. “Hajime, I love you, but you are being such a dumbass right now.” He reached up and brushed his thumb on Hajime’s cheek and gave him a sad smile. “Didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m sorry.”

His fingers trailed down Hajime’s jaw, eliciting a shiver in its wake. “I’ll be waiting.” With that, Daichi headed back for camp looking more alone than ever. 

Hajime stared after him, heart racing and head spinning. He wasn’t certain if it was wishful thinking or blatantly obvious, but if he had read the mood right, he may not have been the only one wanting things to change between them. Daichi wasn’t happy with how things were, and Hajime wasn’t either. Also, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that if he didn’t do something about it now, it might ruin the relationship he had bit back his own feelings to preserve.

Daichi was nearly out of sight before Hajime took off at a run, barrelling along the beach in pursuit. Rocks bit into the soles of his feet, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that did matter was making this the last time Hajime ever made Daichi feel this dejected and disappointed in him.

When he saw their camp creeping up in the distance, Hajime buckled down and ran faster. Daichi barely had time to look up from starting a fire before Hajime launched himself against his chest. 

Both of them tumbling into a heap in the grass, Hajime’s chest heaved from the effort as he gazed down at Daichi’s surprised face. When he caught his breath, Hajime panted, “I don’t wanna wait.”

Daichi licked his bottom lip, and Hajime couldn’t make himself hold back anymore. He knotted his fingers in Daichi’s hair and crushed their mouths together for a sloppy, desperate kiss.

They were breathless by the time their lips wrenched apart, foreheads resting together as their starved lungs gasped for air. Hajime squeezed his eyes shut to process the cocktail of feelings and sensations swirling around inside of him. Daichi liked him. He liked Daichi. They liked each other in a way Hajime thought he could only have chalked up to pure imagination only that very morning.

“I’m a fucking idiot,” he murmured, stealing another quick kiss. “How do you even like me when I’m this friggin stupid?”

Daichi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hajime’s waist, pressing their hips together in a way that was going to change the mood between them in a hurry if he kept that up. “Nah,” he said, his strong fingers digging into the curve of Hajime’s rear. “You just think too much. Sometimes it pays to just go for it without thinking.”

“Oh, is that right?” Hajime sat up, straddling Daichi’s waist and rolling his hips. He could already feel interest Daichi’s stirring against him, and he grinned. “Wanna do something really stupid?”

A dopey grin dominating his face, Daichi said, “Hell yeah.”


End file.
